


Secrets

by ExcessCougar96



Series: AH AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, M/M, a huge reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is feeling insecure so his boyfriend reveals a huge secret. But it might not be what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was funny that they started dating because Gavin had poured coffee on Ryan’s shirt. That had sparked a coffee date and the two getting to know each other. Of course Gavin still kept the fact that he was also Vav a secret from Ryan and planned to keep it that way for a very long time.

What he hadn’t known at the time was that Ryan was one of the cities wealthiest men. And now that he knew that women with stories of their times with Ryan came crawling out of the woodwork. Some wanted him to leave Ryan, some actually threatened him to do so, and some were warning him to leave before Ryan hurt him.

It grew to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore when one woman made a comment on that Ryan probably had a woman on the side because Gavin was certainly nothing special. Gavin came into the room Ryan was signing paperwork in with a sad look.

“Gavin? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked in shock.

Gavin shook his head, he knew Ryan had his secrets and wanted to let him keep them, “It’s just those women are getting relentless.” The disguised super hero said with a frown.

Ryan frowned and his eyes gleamed slightly before he hugged Gavin, “What did they say this time?” He asked quietly.

“They said you probably had someone on the side because I was nothing special.” Gavin murmured into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them. I love you, and you are the only one in my life.” Ryan said strongly. He would track that woman down and add her to his collection.

“But you have this huge secret, and I know you have it. And I’m worried that it will blow up in our faces.” Gavin stated honestly.

Ryan took a deep breath in, “I do have a huge secret Gavin.” He said quietly.

Gavin looked at him with a blank face as Ryan grabbed his hand. With his other hand Ryan grabbed a crown from his desk and put it on his hand before looking down at the shorter man.

“Gavin. I’m- I’m the Mad King.” He said honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin stared at Ryan in shock, “You’re the Mad King?” He stuttered.

Ryan nodded, watching for any form of disgust or anger. He didn’t see those, but he did see confusion and complete shock. “I am.”

“How did I not notice? You own Monarch Labs. You’re the CEO of multiple companies associated with Monarch Labs. And you look exactly like a civilian Mad King.” Gavin shook his head in shock.

Ryan chuckled and shivers ran down Gavin’s spine, “People only see the surface. They usually look for the crown, or the kilt. But if I were normal clothes, no one realizes it’s me.” Ryan said.

Gavin nodded, “So would that mean that all villains and super heroes have civilian disguises?” He asked, slightly worried that Ryan had figured out who he was and that was the only reason he was dating him… to use him.

Ryan paused for a second, “I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe. I know the Corpirate has one and so does Beardo. But I’m not sure about super heroes.” He said honestly, wondering why Gavin had brought it up.

Gavin sighed in relief and hugged his boyfriend. Then he felt guilty because now he was the one keeping the big secret. He breathed in and out, thinking of all the ways that him telling Ryan who he was could go wrong.

On one hand they would stay together and pretend what they did didn’t affect them. On the other hand, they would split and Ryan would be pissed at Gavin forever. But which would happen was the question.

“Ryan. What’s your opinion on X-Ray and Vav?” Gavin asked slowly.

“They’ve come pretty far from being the nobodies they were. Vav is quickly becoming proficient in his slowing time abilities and X-Ray is getting quicker with his blasts. They’re still idiots, but they’re learning, and I’ll give them that. But god, they are so annoying.” Ryan said with a frown as he analyzed the two heroes.

“Really? And do you think they’ll screw anything else up?” Gavin asked.

“They’re idiots. Of course they’ll screw something up. They always do.” Ryan said blandly.

Gavin winced slightly, “That hurts.” He said quietly.

“Hmm? Are you ok Gavin?” Ryan asked worried.

“Please I just... really need space right now.” Gavin said slowly as he backed out of Ryan’s arms.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” Ryan asked.

That did it. That set off the spark of rage that Gavin usually never felt, “What’s wrong!? What’s wrong?! I’ll tell you what the bloody hell is wrong! I’m Vav Ryan. And you just called me a fucking idiot. Is that what you really think? Am I a bloody idiot?” Gavin yelled.

Ryan leaned back in shock, “Wait. You’re Vav?” HE then looked over the fuming man and his eyes widened in shock, “Holy shit. You are Vav.” Then he walked over to the shorter man and hugged him close, “But I don’t care. You may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot.” He said, calming the other man down.

“What does this mean for us?” Gavin muttered in Ryan’s arms.

“Nothing. It means nothing. Nothing is going to change because I love you and that’s all that matters.” Ryan said seriously as he hugged Gavin tighter.

“I believe you.” Gavin whispered.


End file.
